The disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the disclosure relates to techniques, such as tubulars, tubular connections, and/or tubular brackets, for passage of fluid at a wellsite.
Oilfield operations are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Some such oilfield operations are performed at offshore locations. Offshore platforms are used to draw fluids from subsea locations to a surface vessel. Subsea equipment may be positioned about the sea floor to access fluid in subsurface formations. A riser may extend from the subsea equipment to a platform to draw the fluid to the surface for capture. The riser may include a series of tubulars connected together to form a fluid path for passage of fluids.
The tubulars of the riser may be exposed to various subsea conditions, such as currents, fluid pressures, sea life, and the like, which may apply forces or otherwise affect performance of the tubulars. Various tubulars have been developed for use in subsea operations as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,913,767, 7,686,342, 6,557,637, 6,070,669, 5,259,459, 5,066,048, 4,844,511, 4,662,785, 4,496,172, 4,436,157, 4,124,231, 20100326671, 20050146137. Some tubulars are provided with connection devices, such as a bolted flange, a bolt-less connection with locking dogs, a breech lock mechanism with mated dogs, rotatably locking connections, quick bolts, etc.
Despite the development of various tubulars and connections, there remains a need to provide advanced tubular techniques for performing in subsea conditions. The techniques herein are directed to fulfilling this need in the art.